


Sex and Schnapps

by saeien



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Noiz, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeien/pseuds/saeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba hadn't expected Noiz was so bad with alcohol, but after tonight he may enjoy drunk Noiz even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Schnapps

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot smut I've written, second fic I've ever written. Pls be nice ;; Danke

Sure, Noiz was still a youngster compared to him, but Aoba thought he would at least be able to handle his alcohol. Weren't Germans known for their beer? Maybe Noiz had moved to Japan before he got the chance to build up an alcohol tolerance, who knew. There really were still so many mysteries about Noiz that he hadn't figured out yet and it really bothered him. Aoba really wished he'd cut Noiz off earlier. They'd only been living in München for a few weeks, and his German skills were still nothing to brag about. If Noiz was at least partly comprehensible the two could work together to figure out this labyrinth of street signs on their way to the apartment.

"There isn't even anyone out here to give directions, on the off chance they could understand my shitty Deutsch..." Aoba whined. Suddenly he felt something cold under his shirt, working itself under his belt. "Noiz?" 

"Mm?" Noiz mumbled in response. 

"Get your hand off of my ass, you're freezing." 

Noiz laughed out something along the lines of "you'll get used to it here," and pulled his hands out to wrap about Aoba's torso in a hug. 

"Where the hell is our house?!" Aoba groaned. 

"We passed it. Its two buildings back." Noiz's breath was vibrating against Aoba's neck, making him miss his hands, cold as they may be. Even so he groaned wondering why Noiz hadn't corrected him before. 

Once inside, Noiz made a beeline for the bathroom while Aoba was preparing glasses of water and pain killers to avoid a hangover tomorrow. He knocked on the bathroom door and hollered to Noiz, "I'll be in the bedroom. Don't pass out in there." 

Moments later he was in his pajamas and making the bed when the door squeaked closed. To his surprise Noiz was behind him completely naked. "What, did you piss on your clothes?" He laughed, somewhat frustrated at the kid actually. He turned around to continue fluffing the pillows for his baby's wobbly head but was interrupted by hands once again wrapping under his shirt. Lips met his neck whispering how much he needed him, wanted to feel Aoba's warm skin heating up his own against the cooling Autumn air. Aoba turned his head to meet Noiz's cactus green eyes holding the promise of danger. He couldn't fight it any longer- Aoba whipped around and tangled his fingers into his lovers hair, pulling him down on top of him on the freshly set sheets. Their lips met furiously, without any patience. It needed to happen now. 

Noiz was now under Aoba, his eyes disoriented but still with the focus of what he wanted so badly. It was so odd to see him so bare and off guard. Finally Aoba was the one in charge and he wouldn't let this chance get away. Tongue dipping down, Aoba claimed his prey. His lips moved down Noiz's neck to his chest and sucked in one of his nipples like Noiz had done to him so many times before. It seemed to elicit an even stronger reaction from the younger boy than it ever had from him. The boy was writhing and wriggling, the sensation being too much with the added sensitivity brought on by the alcohol. Moans and weak squeaking flooded the room as Aoba started to nibble on the tender, puckered flesh. It quickly became obvious that Noiz had never had this done to him before which just egged Aoba on even more. He started sucking and pinching more violently, giving both nipples equal attention. 

A-Aoba..." He cried, "lower, ple-ease." Words were broken by low moans which Aoba couldn't help but obey. 

He licked his way down Noiz's toned stomach, now quivering and shaking with arousal. Both boys' dicks were hard by now, leaking excitedly with anticipation. Aoba's tongue slid up the entire length of Noiz's cock, dipping down into the hollow to lap up the precum. It wasn't long before his entire mouth was filled with the hot, pulsing flesh of his lover. Of course with his lack of experience, he wasn't able to take as much as Noiz always could of him, but he still seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. With every tug of the piercings, there was the quiet hiccup of a moan and Aoba couldn't get enough. Noiz however already had his fill of pleasure and couldn't take any more. Without much more warning than the feeling of his balls tightening, Noiz was cumming in Aoba's mouth, who forced himself to choke it down.

Totally spent, gasping for air, Noiz collapsed back on the fluffed pillows. His lidded eyes stayed on Aoba the entire time with no shame. He loved how Aoba looked, mouth wet and the hint of white cum on his lips, working on licking it off or rubbing it away with the back of his hand. 

Aoba however was only getting started. He wanted to finish as well, and with Noiz beneath him, as pliable as Aoba wanted him to be, it may turn out to be relatively easy. 

He crawled back up to close the distance between their lips and whispered to him. "Noiz..." Their eyes met and Noiz seemed to already know what his lover was asking. "Have you ever... Played with yourself... Down-" 

Noiz just took Aoba's hand and dragged it down between the two, guiding it to his entrance. "Don't worry about hurting me, I just want you to feel good." 

Even so, Aoba brought his hand back up to lubricate it before trying anything. He didn't care how dull things felt for Noiz he still wanted to be as gentle as possible. One finger slid in, Noiz's eyes still steady on Aoba's. Two. Three. Noiz's face started to crinkle up unpleasantly, uncomfortable with this foreign feeling- until Aoba curled his upward like he did to himself whenever Noiz was gone when he needed him. Suddenly all the discomfort vanished and Noiz's lips parted once again with the most wonderful sounds Aoba thought he would ever hear. 

He seemed to be ready, so with that Aoba pulled out his cock and positioned it to his hole. "Ready?" 

Noiz only reached down to pull Aoba's thighs closer, forcing him to begin his push in. Once again the discomfort forced the blonde's eyes shut, but he kept his grip, pulling Aoba closer into him until he was up the hilt, totally full of his manhood. 

They took a minute to adjust and as soon as Noiz opened his eyes back up, Aoba pulled out and thrust in as hard as he could. Noiz cried out in surprise and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. With ever thrust, Aoba repositioned looking for the special place that would make this just as wonderful for Noiz and he knew he hit it right away. Fingernails dug into his back and Noiz had to bite his lip to stop the pleasured scream. It wasn't long until they were cumming together, Aoba's lips on the Noiz's with enough force to quiet him as the jizz shot out between his and Aoba's chests. He let out one last gasp as jizz filled his hole. 

Before falling asleep Aoba had one last thought on his mind: he needed to get his boyfriend drunk more often.


End file.
